


The Kiss

by thelazyhero_ttums



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Finished, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Short, big yikes, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelazyhero_ttums/pseuds/thelazyhero_ttums
Summary: Spot and Race go on a movie date, and some stuff goes down.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djarinscyare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/gifts).



> WARNING!!!  
> Read this work at your own risk, some stuff happens, I’m not tagging said stuff do to not wanting to spoil the fic, I will make a list of it in the notes at the bottom if you want to know.  
> You have been warned.

“Hey Race!” Spot called as Race rounded the corner of the hall to get to his next class.

Race taking a second too long to realize what had just been said ran into Spot before looking dumbfounded, “Oh, hey Spot?” Race started to blush slightly.

“So are you ready for tonight?” Spot asked him.

Races blush grew brighter before he answered, “Of course, I can’t wait this is going to be so much fun!” Race was ecstatic about what was happening tonight, he was going to go on a date with his crush of three years to watch a scary movie and probably spend most of it in Spot’s arms. He couldn’t believe it, Spot, the most stereotypical jock in school, a star athlete, and the girls and some guys, Race included, wanted to date him, all the athletes wanted to be him, and everyone loved him. Race in a couple of hours was about to have the biggest date of his life and he couldn’t wait. He couldn’t focus in any of his classes, he just spent most of the day thinking about how the date was going to go. It wasn’t until he got off the bus he realized school had even finished.

Race unlocked the door to his house, opened it and deactivated the alarm system that had been put in place. He was normally the first one home so he had the house to himself for around an hour. He used the time to freshen up for his later event by taking a shower, dressing up very slightly, putting on some more deodorant and adding body spray, and fixing his hair up a bit. By the time he did all that his mother had gotten home.

“Sweetie I’m home!” Race’s mother called up to him as she set her stuff down on the kitchen island, “how was school?”

Race walked out of his room and into the kitchen to talk to his mother, “It was great! I had a wonderful day!”

“Oh,” His mother said, noticing his slight dress up, “why are you all dressed up for?”

“I’m going on a date!” Race practically shouted in an excited way, he still couldn’t believe it was happening.

“Who’s the lucky fella?”

Race who had previously come out to his mother the year before to her greatest support, but little surprise, nearly stumbled through all of his words, “youknowthatguyspotItalkaboutalot,” he paused to take a breath, “abouttwodaysagoheaskedmetogotothemoiveswithhimandhonestly,” he took another breath, “IcouldntbemoreexcitedIvebeeninlovewithhimforlikeforever!!!”

His mother looked as if she was experiencing a headache trying to piece all of those words together, “Well, I’m very happy for you, but remember to stay safe okay?”

“Okay mom I will, you don’t need to worry about me I’ll be fine!” Race said and was about to go back to his room when he felt his phone buzz, he pulled it out and saw that he had gotten an Instagram message from Spot, ‘Hey I’m here, ready to go when you are’

Race hugged his mother goodbye and headed outside to see Spot’s red mustang with two center white stripes going the length of the car sitting in his driveway, and nearly fainted. He gathered his attention and got into the car.

“Hey!” Spot said as Race opened the door and got into the car.

“Hey, nice car.” Race sat down shut the door and buckled up.

“Ha, thanks man,” Spot smiled nearly melting Race’s heart into a puddle of feelings, “you ready to go see a movie?”

“Y-yeah,” Race said, pulling his heart back together, “let’s go see a movie!”

“Then let’s go!” Spot said putting his car in drive and heading towards the movie theater.

They didn’t talk a lot on the way there, it was mainly small talk, things like the songs they liked if they happened to appear on the radio, Spot talked a lot about sports and how those were going, they both talked a little about their classes, but before long they were pulling up to the movie theater.

“Here we are,” Spot said, parking and turning off his car, “what movie did you have in mind?”

“What?” Race said turning his attention to Spot after it had wondered to imagine what Race was hoping was going to happen, “I thought you already had one picked out?”

“Yeah, I originally did, but I decided against it.”

“Oh, ok,” Race was trying not to seem disappointed but it wasn’t really working, “how about we watch that new action movie, the one about that island or whatever?”

“Sounds like a plan!” Spot got out of the car and Race followed soon behind.

Already the date was off to a worse start than Race wanted but he wasn’t too bothered by it, people are allowed to change their opinions about a movie. He was just happy the rest of the date was going to be smooth sailing, it was a movie date, how hard were those to mess up.

Spot got the tickets from the queue and he and Race wandered over to the concession stand, as they were waiting in line Spot some friends of his and left Race to go talk to them telling him that if he reaches the front of the line, just get him a medium cup and any of the snacks. Race did end up reaching the front before Spot was done talking, so he got Spot a cup and a box of milk duds, and himself a cup and a pack of peanut M&M’s.

Race got to Spot just as his friends had left, “Hey, this is want I got you,” Race held out Spot’s cup with his milk duds box resting in it. 

Spot took the cup and took the box out, “Milk duds are the worst snack, why would you get me these?” Spit looked slightly annoyed, “what snack did you get?”

“Uhhh,” Race was slightly nervous, his voice barely coming out at first, “P-peanut M&M’s…”

Spot rolled his eyes, “You have the worst taste in snacks I swear.” Spot headed over to the drink fountain leaving Race slightly dumbfounded about what had just happened.

Race eventually walked to the drink fountain, once he got there he filled up his cup with Pepsi. Spot had already filled up his drink and was waiting on Race. Once Race had finally filled up his cup they both headed to the theater room together.

They found their seats and sat down in them, the movie had about 5 minutes until it started. Race was feeling slightly worse about the date now, realizing it was all he thought it would be, he also felt bad for getting Spot milk duds, but he knew in his defense Spot did say ‘anything’. The movie started and Race focused his attention on the screen.

The movie ended up finishing with a way too expected twist and was leaving Race kinda disappointed. He and Spot barely talked to even looked at each other through the entire film, and the one time Race glanced over at Spot he was on his phone texting someone. Race kept trying to tell himself that maybe Spot was just shy, and didn’t know what he was doing. Though the more he thought it the less and less he actually believed himself.

With the movie being over, Spot and Race started to head back to the car, Race was sulking slightly about the entire experience, but maybe something would happen to bring the date up. They got back to the car and Spot started to head back to Race’s house, not a word was said between the two until a little over a halfway there when Spot said they needed gas. Spot pulled into a gas station that was on the corner of an intersection and Spot pulled up to one of the pumps. He turned off the car, got out and put in the pump. He then opened up his door and sat in the car.

“Hey…” Spot said, his voice trailing off slightly, “I’m sorry…”

“Sorry?” Race said, his attention now fully focused on the distraught looking Spot, “what do you have to be sorry for?”

Spot leaned in closer to Race, “I know that this wasn’t as special as it could’ve been and I’m sorry for that, I’ve just had a lot going on in my head.”

Race was dumbfounded at this point, his dissatisfied attitude now completely vanished, “It’s ok, you did a good job, I had fun.”

Spot smiled, his cheeks grew a soft rose color, “You mean it?”

“I mean it,” Race started to lean in close to Spot, but before he could get close enough the pump clicked, alerting Spot that his car was full.

Spot jumped out of the car and paid for the gas, putting the pump back in its place before he got back in the car. 

“Thanks for coming with me tonight,” Spot said, leaning in again towards Race.

“It was my pleasure,” Race stared at Spot, Spot’s face perfectly lighted in the light of the gas station’s bright incandescent light bulbs. Race felt himself moving towards Spot, as if he was being drawn in by some invisible string, his eyes closed shut as his stomach was filled butterflies, he knew he was almost there, time seemed to be frozen in Race’s mind, he was waiting for the sweet relief of all the tension built up he felt a searing pain on the side of his face.

“What the fuck?” Spot roared as he drew back his hand from the side of Race’s face, “What the fuck are you trying to do?”

“What?” Race was in a total shock, his picture perfect moment ripped away from him in the matter of seconds, “what? What do you mean?” He felt completely defenseless against Spot.

“I mean,” Spot was growing louder and most viscous with his words, “what the fuck was that, did you just try to kiss me?”

“I-I-I,” Race didn’t know what to say, he felt like a helpless mouse being constricted by a snake, nowhere to go and helpless, “I thought that’s what you were getting at, you brought me on a date, then started to lean in towards me?”

“A date?” Spot seemed even more confused than before, “I brought you to hangout, so that you would become my friend and do all my school work for me, if I would’ve known you were gay I never would’ve let you come.”

Race felt completely defeated, every word Spot said made Race feel more and more constricted, gasping for air, but it was the realization that stabbed Race through the heart. The realization that this was never meant to be a date. The realization that his crush of three years would never like him. The realization his crush was only ever trying to use him. Each realization felt like a searing pain in his heart, he felt his world start to slip away, he was no longer full conscience of what was going on anymore he heard Spot yell,  _ ‘get the fuck out of my car!’ _ but it felt miles away, like he was yelling at him through a layer of slime, but he obeyed, he got out and sat on the curb never being fully aware of what was happening. He felt something roll down his face, it felt distant and tickled slightly, then he felt another thing roll down his face, and then another, it took him some time to realize he was crying. He slumped over onto himself, the tears bringing him back to reality, what had just happened hitting him with the force of a train. He pulled out his phone and texted his mom:

_ Hey, can you come get me? _

**Author's Note:**

> Abuse. Blatant homophobia. Disassociation. Disregard for ones well being. All of these are the things that happen in the fic if you decided to want to be aware just to know if it will trigger anything for you, I hope you have a wonderful day.


End file.
